


Young Love.

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, College AU, F/F, Fluff, LGBT, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt of Jenny and Vastra at college together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Love.

Although Jenny Flint had been at medical college for the most part of three months, she had only seen several small glimpses of her roommate. She breezed in and out of the room in a gust of black lace and sweet perfume. 

Jenny sighed as she sat at her desk at 1am yet again, her laptop was open before her and the bright white light of a word document shone on to her pale features. Her paper for tomorrow was nearly finished but her eyes could barely stay open. 

Her eyes shot open as she felt lace material sweep across her back, sitting up straight she watched the woman sweep gracefully back to her bedroom. Jenny watched her curiously and wished she could see more of her. 

The woman must have felt the eyes on her back because she turned to face her and Jenny let out a gasp at the beautiful face she was met with. Her veil only covered half her face, revealing the dark green scales that decorated her face. Noticing she had been seen she quickly covered her face in the veil and retreated to her bedroom.

As days continued to past, Jenny could not forget the beautiful face of the scaled women. She even visited her dreams a few times leaving her wishing that the the sweet smelling veiled goddess would be curled up in her arms when she woke. 

As days turned into weeks the feeling in Jenny's chest grew. Curled up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her, her eyes half closed and filled with sleep. She barely noticed the scaled beauty sitting down beside her and pulling the covers more around Jenny, making sure she was safe and warm. Slowly leaning over she kissed her forehead, Jenny's eyes peeled open slightly only to see her walking away.  
"goodnight…" Jenny mumbled softly which made the green woman chuckle slightly. 

Jenny soon learned the woman's name was Vastra, it was unusual but so beautiful. Vastra began to spend more time around Jenny, sitting on the couch and cooking together.

One night, as they sat on the couch together, bowls of finished lasagne on the table before them. Jenny glanced up at Vastra before quickly learning forward and pressing her lips against hers, softly kissing her.


End file.
